PEMUJAMU
by Ruruberry
Summary: CHAPTER 5 : Rukia yang tengah bercerita akan masalalunya terkejut mendengar suara pistol. Di chapter ini ada yang dibunuh! Siapa dia? WARNING : AU and OOC. RnR please
1. Cowok Cantik

**Hi minna-san. Watashi wa Rukia (bo'ong jangan percaya un), panggil aja Ruru-chan ye?? Thanks ya buat teman teman yang emang pengen gitu denger cerita versi saya *nangis gaje*, saya terharu loh *preeeeeeeetttttt***

**Disini Ruru bakal mengupas dan memotong motong labu labu di masukan dalan bumbu *lho?* halah Ruru garing. Udeh dari pada denger Ruru ngoceh, simak cerita Ruru ya? LOVE U ALL!!!**

**PEMUJAMU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo pembantu saya *di gampar***

**Genre : Romance / Mystery**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, hitsuRuki, RenRuki and KaienRuki**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, au lah pokoknya baca aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KALO LIKE KASIH RURU DUIT!!!!!!!!!!!**

***digiles***

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Ada Band**

kali ini ku tlah jatuh ke dalam

dosa begitu besar

terlalu mencintai begitu dalam

mata itu berhasil hipnotisku

menjerat nafsu jiwa

mengurungku ke dalam keindahan

rasanya ingin malam ini

menciummu hingga lemas

rasanya ingin malam ini

memelukmu hingga terlelap

kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam

dan aku pemujamu

setiap saat bersimpuh di hadapmu

kau memegang semua kehidupanku

keluar dari cerita

menuju kedamaian yang ilahi

tuhan tolong segera sadarkan

aku dari semua

pengaruh sihir cinta mati

aku kepadanya

ku ingin ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka

ku ingin, ingin mencari dosa terindah dalam diriku

"Kalian bertiga harus bisa melindungi adikku dengan baik bagaimanapun caranya. Mengerti? Kalian kan teman 1 sekolahnya, gunakan cara apapun agar dia aman." tegas seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Tapi Byakuya, aku kan.." tiba tiba seorang laki laki berambut orange menyela.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku memecatmu dan kau tidak bisa sekolah lagi, Ichigo?" tukas laki laki yang disebut Byakuya itu.

"Aku sih menurut saja, hihihi.." saut laki laki berambut merah landak.

"Iya, itu karena kau menyukainya. Tidak bisa disamakan denganku, Renji." jawab Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, Ichigo? Aku terima tawaran ini Byakuya. Lagipula aku satu kelas dengannya jadi tidak sulit mengawasinya." tambah seseorang berambut putih dengan gaya coolnya itu.

"Hey Toushiro, siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Bukannya kau?" ucap Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku Toushiro, panggil aku Hitsugaya. Kalau aku merasa tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia bukan tipeku. Kau lah yang menyukainya Ichigo" balas Toushiro.

"Itu benar, kau masih belum bisa terima kan ketika dia mencampakanmu begitu saja Ichigo? Kau marah bukan berarti tidak suka." tambah Renji dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian sebaiknya cepat berangkat ke sekolah dan ingat, misi kalian adalah menjaga adikku, Rukia Kuchiki dari teroris yang ingin membunuhnya, mengerti?" tegas Byakuya.

"Mengerti, Tuan Byakuya Kuchiki." jawab Ichigo, Renji dan Toushiro serempak.

**ICHIGO POV**

Aku, Renji dan Toushiro pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah yang dinamakan Karakura High School. Ok, kalian mungkin bertanya tanya, kenapa tadi kami bertiga ditugaskan seperti itu oleh Byakuya. Sebelumnya ku jelaskan dulu, aku adalah agen mata mata yang dibayar oleh Byakuya. Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukai menjadi agen Byakuya mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal kaya dan lagi ia adalah kakak dari seseorang yang tidak ingin kusebut namanya. You know lah siapa dia. Tepat, dia adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil, berdada rata, berwajah lucu dengan rambut yang seperti ombak. Ok, kuakui aku tidak menyukainya karena dia pernah mencampakanku dulu tanpa alasan. Dulu aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat memujanya, tapi sekarang? Tidak ada kata kata lain selain aku membencinya. Padahal tidak ada masalah diantara kita. Mengapa dia berbuat begitu padaku? Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mungkin mendekatinya kan? Ku fikirkan sebuah ide konyol yang gila dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau melakukannya.

Sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke mall dan membeli beberapa barang dan pulang kerumah.

Gila, aku membeli baju wanita dan wig rambut panjang dikuncir dua yang berwarna kuning. Aku segera mencoba memakainya dan aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri dengan pakaian itu.

"Baiklah, tanggalkan harga dirimu Ichigo. Demi uang! Ayo semangat!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Ya, dengan pakaian perempuan yang sangat menjijikkan ini. Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah pengganjal dada yang amat ribet ini. Tidak nyaman sekali. Ikh~ jijik banget.

"Hai!" seseorang memangilku, aku gugup. Suaraku kan cowok, bagaimana aku menjawab. Apa boleh buat, aku menjawab dengan suara cewekku seadanya.

"Iya?" jawabku singkat dan menoleh sejenak. Dan ku lihat Renji sedang berada dibelakangku dengan senyumnya.

"Kau siapa? Sekolah dimana?" tanyanya ramah. Aku heran, tidak pernah ku lihat Renji seramah ini.

"Aku I.." aduh, aku lupa. Tidak mungkin ku bilang aku Ichigo kan?

"Ya?" ulangnya.

"Maksudku, aku Kisu. Iya, aku Kisu Minamoto. Aku sekolah di Karakura High School. Ka-kamu siapa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aku Renji Abarai. Wah sekolah di Karakura juga ya? Mau berangkat bareng?" tamyanya lagi. Gawat, kalau begini bisa ketauan kalo aku Ichigo. Tapi kalau ku tolak kan aneh.

"B-boleh." jawabku singkat dan kami pergi bersama.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau mirip sekali dengan Ichigo ya?" Gawat. Bagaimana ini?

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Ah, dia kakak sepupuku. Hehehe. Kau mengenalnya?" lagi lagi aku berkeringat. Aduh, ini memang ide yang buruk.

"Pantas saja mirip. Sayangnya, kau lebih cantik." jawabnya. Apa? Cantik? Gila lo, gue cowok. Renji dan aku segera sampai disekolah dan tepat digerbang sekolah, ku lihat Rukia sedang bersama Kaien. Aku berhenti. Rasa sakit apa ini? Kenapa ingin sekali aku menghajar Kaien? Kenapa aku berandai jika aku yang berada disebelah Rukia. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mungkinkah aku.................cemburu?

Aku berjalan menatap Renji dengan senyum tanpa menghiraukan sang Kuchiki didepanku. Terus berjalan hingga melewatinya. Lalu sampailah aku dikelas, siapa sangka kepala sekolah yang ku beritau tentang misiku malah memasukanku dikelas yang sama dengan Rukia.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi. Semua murid masuk kelas dan begitu pula denganku. Kalau tidak salah hari ini dijam pertama adalah kelas musik dan gurunya adalah Bu Soi Fon. Oh tidak mungkin, dia adalah guru yang paling tidak ku sukai.

"Ok anak anak. Kelas musik akan dimulai, namun sebelum itu aku ingin seseorang yang baru pindah memperkenalkan diri. Ayo?" ucap Soi Fon ramah. Tak ku sangka guru ini begitu ramah padaku dalam wujud wanita ini. Aku menuju kedepan kelas, kali ini dengan santai aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Baik. Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Kisu Kurosaki. Aku adalah sepupu dari Ichigo. Aku menggantikan Ichigo disini karena Ichigo dan aku sedang bertukar tempat. Aku pindahan dari Seireitei Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya." semuanya tiba tiba melihatku dengan senyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa risih. Aku yang gagah, tampan dan berkharisma ini kenapa malah harus bersikap manis?

Aku pun duduk kembali. Disamping kananku adalah Rukia dan disamping kiriku adalah Hitsugaya. Yang ku takutkan adalah Hitsugaya yang kau tau sendiri dha pintar sekali menghadapi sesuatu. Tapi aku mencoba santai dan relax hingga jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Kisu, mau makan bersama kami?" ucap seorang wanita yang berambut orange dan berparas cantik itu. Ya, dia Orihime Inoue. Yang sebelahnya adalah Tatsuki, Rukia, Chizuru dan masih banyak wanita lainnya. Tapi yang kuincar hanya Rukia. Tak apalah, aku bersedia saja untuk makan bersama mereka.

"Boleh saja kok. Kalian siapa ya?" ucapku gugup. Aku harus berpura pura tidak mengenali mereka. Yah resiko lah. Setelah Orihime memperkenalkan mereka padaku kami pun pergi ke kantin dan makan bersama.

"Hey Kisu, Seireitei Gakuen itu seperti apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Disana seperti disini hanya saja lebih ke perkotaan begitu. Hehehe." jawabku seadanya. Ada sekolah di Seiretei saja aku tidak tau. Aku terus enatap tajam pada Rukia, ia terlihat murung. Oh tuhan jangan bilang aku masih mencintainya. Aku memang tidak tahan melihat matanya yang seperti itu. Kumohon Rukia, tunjukan kecerianmu yang biasanya selalu kau tunjukkan pada orang orang.

"Hey Kisu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Orihime padaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum.

**RUKIA POV**

Rukia Kuchiki, ya itulah namaku. Kalian tau sendiri kan aku ini siapa? Seorang wanita kaya yang Cuma bias diam dan menikmati hidup. Kau salah, ak ini nukan wanita seperti itu, walau ya aku lebih lemah dari wanita lain, karena penyakitku. Tapi aku beruntung memiliki banyak teman. Oh ya, aku juga memiliki kakak yang over protective padaku. Harus ku akui ini memang menyenangkan sekaligus tidak menyenanakan. Lupakan saja, aku tidak peduli jika banyak yang bilang aku ini terlalu manja degan kakakku. Kalian tau xexuatu tentang Ichigo Kurosaki? Seorang laki laki tinggi yang berambut orange? Ya, dia mantan pacarku. Sejujurnya aku masih menyimpan rasa padanya. Kau tau seperti lagu Avril Lavigne "When You're gone" I miss you. Aku mencintainya tapi aku tak mau ia tersiksa jika nantinya aku sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi. Lagipula aku yakin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Jadi, aku memiliki 1 mii lagi. Aku harus memiliki pacar baru, agar tidak ada yang mengganggauku lagi dan tidak ada yang menyatakan cinta lagi padaku. Walau seperti ini aku juga lumayan cantik kok. Ya kan? Menurut kalian siapa nanti yang akan menjadi pacarku?

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

(I miss you )"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Jlek kan? Hiks.. maa ya???**

**Kritik dan saran bias diterima dengan senang hati. ^_^**

**RnR please.**

***puppy eyes***


	2. Rukia's New Boyfriend

**Nyan, akhirnya Chapter 2 un, disini konflik muncul un.. *dijitak Deidara coz pke 'un'. Disini Ruru lebih mengidentikan HitsuRuki. Buat RenRuki and KaienRuki lover, sabar ya? ^_^**

**Bales Review dulu.. .**

**'Ruki-chan' pipy : Ya begitulah Ruki.. thanks 4 Review.. Muach.. XD *digampar* Tapi KaienRuki masih belum ku tunjukin nih, sorry ya? Tunggu chapter 3 aja ya?**

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : Iya nih, yang ada band udah kan? Trus yang Avril juga udah kan? =_=' yang belum mana sih? Thanks buat kritik and sarannya.. ^_^**

**Kuchiki Shirayuki Rukia : thanks Rukia-san.. ^_^**

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : ya ya ya.. arigatou udah dukung Ruru ya? X3**

**Zheone Quin : Hu'um.. salah tulis.. gomenasai minna-san . (_ _)**

**Kazuazul : Buat jwban knp Kisu Minamoto jd Kisu Kurosaki cz aq slh ctak.. Buru" pulank paz k'warnet.. Asal aja jd ngawur dh.. Gomenasai minna-san.. ú_ù**

**nti d'ubh kug..**

**Jwban knp Hitsu n Renji gag ikud nymar cz mrka puna trix sndri bwt nglindungi Rukia. Ichigo jd cw cz dy gag pgn Rukia tw qlo i2 dy.. Nama na jg mantan pcar.. Wkwkwk. Arigatou ya ?**

**Sora Chand : Thanks ya?? ^_^**

**Yosh selesai, thanks buat yang review and met baca ya?**

**PEMUJAMU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo pembantu saya *di gampar***

**Genre : Romance / Mystery**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, hitsuRuki, RenRuki and KaienRuki**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, au lah pokoknya baca aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KALO LIKE KASIH RURU DUIT!!!!!!!!!!!**

***digiles***

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Ada Band**

**kali ini ku tlah jatuh ke dalam**

**dosa begitu besar**

**terlalu mencintai begitu dalam**

**mata itu berhasil hipnotisku**

**menjerat nafsu jiwa**

**mengurungku ke dalam keindahan**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**menciummu hingga lemas**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**memelukmu hingga terlelap**

**kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam**

**dan aku pemujamu**

**setiap saat bersimpuh di hadapmu**

**kau memegang semua kehidupanku**

**keluar dari cerita**

**menuju kedamaian yang ilahi**

**tuhan tolong segera sadarkan**

**aku dari semua**

**pengaruh sihir cinta mati**

**aku kepadanya**

**ku ingin ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka**

**ku ingin, ingin mencari dosa terindah dalam diriku**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 2 : "Rukia's New Boyfriend"**

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL POV**

Kisu alias Ichigo yang tengah memakan bekalnya tertegun dengan wajah Rukia yang amat lucu, kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri mungkin Rukia sudah dicubitnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka semua kembali ke kelas karena jam masuk telah dimulai namun Hitsugaya tak nampak dikelas itu. Terang saja, karena ini adalah kelas sejarah yang amat dibencinya. Tiba tiba Rukia merasa ingin buang air dan ia langsung meminta izin pada Pak Guru Aizen untuk ke belakang. Setelah meminta izin, ia pun menuju toilet dan ketika ia keluar dari toilet, tidak sengaja ia melihat Toushiro sedang bersandar disebuah pohon dekat lapangan basket. Rukia yang penasaran langsung menghampirinya.

"Hey Toushiro, kau ini sedang apa?!" tanya Rukia dengan nada tinggi.

"Berisik!" ucap Toushiro singkat sambil menutup matanya. Angin mulai berhembus dan suasana hening sejenak.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Toushiro. Kau selalu membolos di kelas Pak Guru Aizen. Itu tidak baik tau, kau tau kan kita ini penting banget mempelajari sejarah. Tanpa sejarah kita tudak akan pernah ada. Apa kau dengar Toushiro?" jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Urusai." ucapnya singkat. Rukia pun mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau ini tukang tidur, pendek." Rukia yang kesal berjalan melangkah menjauhinya.

"Oh, kau menantangku ya, Kuchiki? Baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu. Ayo bertanding." ucap Toushiro dengan percaya dirinya, Rukia menoleh ke arah Toushiro yang tengah evil smiles-nya. Rukia terkejut.

"H-hey, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ingin menantangmu kan?" ucap Rukia dengan nada rendah tapi Toushiro tidak memperdulikannya. Toushiro menggeret tangan Rukia ke lapangan basket dan ia mengambil sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak ditengah lapangan itu.

"Eh, kau mau apa?! Lepaskan aku!" tanya Rukia yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Toushiro.

"Mengajakmu bertanding basket. Kau bilang aku pendek padahal kau sendiri pendek. Buktikan kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku disini, Kuchiki." tantang Toushiro dengan mata yang menyeringai. Rukia yang juga jago bermain basket akhirnya menerima tantangan itu.

"Baiklah Hitsugaya, ku terima tantangan itu, tapi dengan syarat kalau aku menang kau harus ikut pelajaran Pak Guru Aizen. Ok?" pinta Rukia dengan nada serius dan dengan penuh semangat.

"Boleh saja. Kalau aku yang menang. Akan ku minta nanti. Tidak apa apa kan?" Rukia mengangguk dan pertandingan pun dimulai. 1 lawan 1, yang pertama kali mencetak angka dialah yang menang. Rukia memegang bola pertama dan ia berlari menggiring bola dengan cepat namun Toushiro mengghadang didepannya, Rukia berusaha mengecoh Toushiro namun gagal. Toushiro berhasil mengambil bola dari tangan Rukia dan ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ring. Rukia berusaha menghadang Toushiro tapi Rukia kalah cepat dengannya. Toushiro melempar bola itu namun gagal masuk dan ini kesempatan bagi Rukia untuk membalik arah tapi sebelum Rukia mengambil bola itu, Toushiro sudah terlebih dulu mengambil bola yang jatuh itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ring. Rukia tak percaya, ia kalah dengan cepat. Toushiro yang ternyata berada dibelakang Rukia langsung menarik tangan sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Toushiro~" ucapan terakhur Rukia sebelum Toushiro mengangkat dagu Rukia dan Toushiro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia.

**TOUSHIRO POV**

Disaat aku menang bertanding dengannya, aku mencium bibir Rukia. Sesungguhnya itu ciuman tanpa rasa. Kalian tau kan, aku tidak menyukai Rukia atau mungkin aku belum menyukainya.

Ku pertahankan posisiku yang tengah menciumnya itu dan dengan sengaja ku rangkul pinggulnya agar ia tidak melepaskan posisi itu. Selama beberapa saat ketika aku sudah kehabisan nafas, akhirnya ku lepaskan ciumanku. Aku puas dan senyuman ala devil tetap ku tujukan padanya. Kulihat Rukia yang tengah berwajah merah semerah tomat.

"K-kau ini apa apaan Toushiro?!" tanyanya dengan marah. Ku masukan tanganku ke dalam saku seragamku.

"Menciummu. Aku menang jadi aku berhak mendapat hadiah kan?" ucapku menggoda. Ia terdiam dengan muka pucat. Badannya gemetar.

"K-kau, jadi yang kau inginkan menciumku ya?" tanyanya sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan berbalik arah menuju kelas.

"Bukan itu. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku, Kuchiki." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah.

"H-hey, apa maksudmu? Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran. Aku tidak menatapnya lagi.

"Aku mau ikut kelas Guru Aizen. Apa kau mau tetap disitu?" tanyaku santai. Aku terus berjalan menuju kelas dan ia berlari di belakangku.

"Hey, tunggu aku! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu, Toushiro?!" Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung menuju kelas dan meminta maaf pada Guru Aizen. Aizen hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhku duduk kembali ke tempatku bersama Rukia.

Ku lihat Kisu menatapku curiga. Aku semakin yakin, dia bukan Kisu.

**RUKIA POV**

Menurut kalian apakah Toushiro benar benar ingin menjadi pacarku? Ku rasa itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena aku tau, bagaimana tipe perempuan yang dicarinya. Aku binggung, kenapa ia ingin jadi pacarku? Oh Kami-sama, tolong sadarkan aku dari buruk mimpi ini.

*~o0o~*

Ting.. Tong.. Teng.. Tong..

Oh, ini saat yang ku tunggu. Saatnya pulang dan aku benar benar merasa terbebas dari derita bahasa inggris. Mata pelajaran yang sangat ku benci.

"Rukia, mau pulang denganku?" tanya seseorang yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku menoleh 180 derajat dan ku lihat Kisu sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya hangat, seperti seseorang yang ku kenal dulu. Aku pun membalas senyumnya dengan senyumku dan aku mengangguk pelan.

**NORMAL POV**

Rukia tersenyum tulus dengan senyum termanisnya, Kisu yang melihatnya blushing seketika. Itu membuat Rukia binggung. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari sekolah dan didepan gerbang sekolah terlihatlah seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan berambut hitam.

"Kaien-senpai.." Rukia berhenti sejenak. Ichigo terbinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia, namun ia melihat arah tatapan Rukia yang menuju pada seorang laki laki bernama Kaien Shiba.

"Dia lagi." batin Kisu. Ia menggenggam tangan Rukia dan membawanya melewati Kaien. Rukia terkejut, namun tak bisa berkata apa apa. Tiba tiba Kaien menahan langkah Kisu dan Rukia, ia menggenggang erat tangan Kisu.

"Ghhh, apa maumu?" tanya Kisu kasar sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Kaien dengan paksa. Kaien terkejut.

"Wow, kau punya kekuatan yang lumayan ya?!" ucap Kaien menggoda. Kisu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan ia melayangkan tangannya tepat di pipi kiri Kaien sehingga meninggalkan tato merah disana.

"Sopanlah sedikit terhadap wanita." tegur Kisu dengan marahnya. Kaien hanya tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Bisa ku pinjam Rukia sebentar?" tanya Kaien ramah. Kisu hanya terdiam dan Rukia mulai melangkah menuju Kaien. Mereka meninggalkan Kisu di temani angin yang berhembus.

"Sial, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa daritadi aku merasa ingin sekali membunuh laki laki itu." batin Kisu. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah namun hatinya berkata untuk tetap berada disana. Akhirnya dia menunggu.

*~o0o~*

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang ku katakan, Ichigo? Kau masih menyukainya." ucapan seseorang yang amat Kisu kenal. Hening sejenak. Di arahkan kedua bola matanya itu kearah seorang laki laki yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

"To-Toushiro?" Kisu dengan gugupnya berucap dengan suara laki lakinya itu. Ia tak menyangka ada Toushiro disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau-" ucapan Kisu terpotong karena saking gugupnya dia.

"Tolong panggil aku Hitsugaya. Tidak penting sejak kapan aku disini. Ichigo, penyamaranmu ku ketahui." ucap Toushiro dengan nada datar. Ia bersandar ditembok sebelah pagar sekolah, sambil melihat langit dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan dalam kantung celananya.

"Aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan tau juga. Sejujurnya aku risih dengan penampilanku ini. Tapi ini adalah satu satunya cara bagiku untuk mendekatinya tanpa ia tau bahwa aku ini Ichigo." ucap Kisu santai sambil menatap langit.

"Ya, tapi kau cantik juga haha." ejek Toushiro, Kisu hanya cemberut menatap Toushiro.

"Sayangnya selama misi ini belum berakhir kau tidak bisa memilikinya, Ichigo." Toushiro yang berucap seperti itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kisu. ucapan itu sontak membuat Kisu alias Ichigo terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu? Hey, Toushiro?!" Kisu berusaha menahan Toushiro namun ia tidak bisa. Hanya 1 ucapan yang ia dengan dari bibir Toushiro. "Kuchiki adalah milikku."

**DEG**

"Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa lagi lagi perasaan ini muncul?" batin Kisu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia lihat Rukia tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan Rukia amat terkejut telah menemukan Kisu disana.

"Kisu, kau tidak pulang duluan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku menunggumu daritadi, Rukia. Kau kan belum bilang kalau aku harus pulang duluan. Dimana laki laki yang tadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik sekitar Rukia.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa tidak pulang duluan?" tanya Rukia tertunduk lesu. Kisu menaikan dagu Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Karena kita teman."

**DEG**

Rukia terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Matanya membulat dan ia mematung. Kisu yang melihatnya amat khawatir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Rukia~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Kisu cemas sambil menggoncangkan sedikit tubuh Rukia. Rukia tersadar dan ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kisu. Ayo kita pulang?!" ajak Rukia sambil menggandeng tangan Kisu erat. Kisu tertunduk, ia tidak mau Rukia tau bahwa dirinya blushing.

*~o0o~*

**KUCHIKI MANSION**

"A-arigatou Kisu. Ehm, boleh minta nomor hp-nya tidak?" tanya Rukia malu malu.

"Eh? Boleh kok. Tapi, untuk apa?" tanya Kisu dengan gugupnya. Karena nomor hp-nya sama dengan nomor hp Ichigo yang kemungkinan masih disimpannya.

"Nanti mungkin aku mau curhat. Boleh kan?" pinta Rukia lugu. Kisu hanya terdiam. Hening dengan hembusan angin yang mengibaskan rambut mereka.

"Kisu?"

"Ah? Oh soal nomor hp ya? Aku sekarang ini memakai nomor Ichigo. Kau pasti tau kan, Rukia? Sudah dulu ya? Aku mau pulang. Ja ne~" ucap Kisu sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Rukia-sama, sedang apa disini? Tolong masuk. Kuchiki-sama telah menunggu anda." terdengar suara dari depan rumah Rukia. Rukia menoleh sejenak dan tersenyum riang.

"Ya Ichimaru-san, terima kasih."

*~o0o~*

"Nii-sama, ada apa? Kata Ichimaru-san, Nii-sama memanggilku." ucap Rukia sopan.

"Ya Rukia, Nii-sama melihat nilai nilaimu yang turun. Nii-sama ingin kamu memperbaiki nilaimu." ucap Byakuya santai dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Go-gomenasai Nii-sama, aku memang bodoh. Aku berjanji tidak akan terulang lagi." Rukia tertunduk malu. Ia segan melihat kakak tercintanya. Ia malu dan merasa rendah.

"Jangan begitu, Nii-sama sudah menyiapkan guru les untukmu Rukia. Kau harus les. Kau mau?" tanya Byakuya sambil mengelus rambut Rukia.

"Hai Nii-sama. Asalkan Nii-sama senang. Mulai kapan aku les, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Mulai hari ini. Mandilah dulu, nanti gurumu juga datang." ucap Byakuya dengan sedikit tersenyum (sedikit lho) pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Arigatou Nii-sama. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Nii-sama." ucap Rukia sambil membungkuk sedikit kepada kakaknya itu dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

*~o0o~*

"Ku harap kau bisa mengajarinya dan melindunginya dengan baik." ucap Byakuya kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menggangguk. Byakuya menutup matanya, meresapi derap langkah kaki adik kecilnya itu.

"Dia datang. Aku pergi dulu." ucapan terakhir Rukia sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*~o0o~*

"Rukia-sama, guru anda telah menunggu di ruang khusus. Silahkan menemuinya." ucap Ichimaru, kepala pembantu dikediaman Kuchiki itu dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai Ichimaru-san. Arigatou." balas Rukia dengan senyumnya.

Rukia segera menuju tempat dimana dia akan belajar atau lebih dikenal dengan "Les Privat".

"Konbanwa sen~" Rukia terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa gurunya.

"Konbanwa mo Rukia-chan." sapa guru Rukia itu dengan senyum. Rukia mematung, hal hal aneh terjadi padanya hari ini. Kalian tau siapa guru itu?

"Daijoubu, Rukia-chan?"

"....."

Siapa sebenarnya guru Rukia tersebut sehingga membuat Rukia sontak menjadi terkejut? Chapter 3 akan muncul!

*~o0o~*

**Rukia : Hwe? Kenapa gue terkejut? Sapa tuh guru?**

**Ichigo : Yang jelas bukan gue, ok?**

**Rukia : Ge-eR banget lo? Gue juga nggak mau lo jadi guru gue, banci!**

**Ichigo : Enak aja lo, pendek!**

**Ruru : Udah dong! Uwh, kalian nih kayak Rukia sama Ichigo aja.**

**Rukia + Ichigo : =_="**

**Rukia : Btw, Ruru. Sebenarnya disini pairing aslinya sape? HitsuRuki apa IchiRuki?**

**Ruru : Kagak tau, tergantung yang review. Tapi ane gy demen ma pairing HitsuRuki sih.**

**Ichigo : Yaudah, gue nanti sama lo aja ye Ruru?**

**Ruru : OGAH !!!**

**Toushiro : Ikut-ikut.. Miawh.. X3**

**Ruru : Ruru suki Toushiro desu..**

**RnR please.. Doumo arigatou.. (_ _)**


	3. Aku Yuri?

**Uwh.. chapter 3 niy. Mungkin nggak akan terlalu tegang sih. Tapi mau gimana lagi, inspirasi Ruru lagi di chapter 4 sih. Disitu mulai deh nanti Ruru buat adegan pembunuhan. Hohoho.. *evil smirk***

**Kira kira siapa ya sasaran pertamanya. Keh keh keh..**

**~Bales review dulu nih~**

GerezzaVamps : **Ano.. maybe malah ky babon ya? *digampar Renji FC* XD**

**Ya sih, beararti dukung HitsuRuki ya? OK!**

kazuazul : **Hu'um.. Thanks juga ya udah review. Seneng deh. ^_^**

**Gurunya lihat aja deh. Hehehe.. HITSURUKI cute sihh!!!!!!!!!!**

Sacchan Linda Shirayuki : **Iya nih 2 orang usul HitsuRuki. Kayaknya mau bikin HitsuRuki aja deh. Masih kayaknya sih.**

Shizuka hio : **Thanks ya. Ku update kok. ^_^**

'Ruki-chan' pipy : **Wah.. Lihat aja ya? Ok??? Thak you. ^.~**

Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki :**Tapi nggak juga lho, abis nanti mau ku buat Rukia sendiri dulu dalam arti 4 cowok itu ada pasangannya.**

Zheone Quin : **Iya, Btw, kamu nih cw pa cowok sih? =_="**

Sora Chand : **Arigatou. ^_^**

**Yosh, selesai nih reviewnya. Thanks ya, kita lanjutkan membuat kisah cintanya**.** Now, kita lanjutkan!**

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Ada Band**

**kali ini ku tlah jatuh ke dalam**

**dosa begitu besar**

**terlalu mencintai begitu dalam**

**mata itu berhasil hipnotisku**

**menjerat nafsu jiwa**

**mengurungku ke dalam keindahan**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**menciummu hingga lemas**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**memelukmu hingga terlelap**

**kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam**

**dan aku pemujamu**

**setiap saat bersimpuh di hadapmu**

**kau memegang semua kehidupanku**

**keluar dari cerita**

**menuju kedamaian yang ilahi**

**tuhan tolong segera sadarkan**

**aku dari semua**

**pengaruh sihir cinta mati**

**aku kepadanya**

**ku ingin ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka**

**ku ingin, ingin mencari dosa terindah dalam diriku**

*~o0o~*

**KILAS BALIK CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

"Konbanwa sen~" Rukia terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa gurunya.

"Konbanwa mo Rukia-chan." sapa guru Rukia itu dengan senyum. Rukia mematung, hal hal aneh terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Daijoubu, Rukia-chan?"

"....."

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**CHAPTER 3 : AKU YURI???**

*~o0o~*

"Rukia? Kau kenapa?" tanya guru itu cemas. Tubuh Rukia gemetar, ia tertunduk dan mulai mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"RENJI!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI???" amuk Rukia sampai seluruh orang dikotanya mendegar.

"Jangan keras-keras lah Rukia. Sopan sedikit kepada gurumu." ucap Renji dengan santainya. Tidak biasanya, Renji bersikap tenang.

"Sejak kapan aku harus sopan denganmu?" tanya Rukia dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Sejak aku mulai jadi gurumu sekarang. Sudahlah, aku datang kemari bukan untuk berdebat denganmu tapi untuk mengajarimu tentang bahasa inggris. We'll study hard, miss Rukia." ucap Renji sedikit menggoda Rukia yang sama sekali tidak tau artinya.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku ya?" pipi Rukia menggembung, ia kesal.

"Kau mau ku panggilkan Kuchiki-senpai ya kalau kau tidak mau les privat?" Renji mengancam. Rukia tertunduk lesu.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita mulai." Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi akhirnya mulai belajar.

"Yang tidak bisa yang mana?" tanya Renji.

"Yang ini. Ani-want-to-tell-me-about-this, but-I-don't-want-to-hear-it" kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"Oh itu, artinya Ani ingin menceritakan padaku tentang ini, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sudah tau?" jawab Renji dengan tanggap sambil memfokuskan matanya kepada buku. Rukia ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Renji. Ia malah asyik menatap wajah Renji yang lembut.

"Sejak kapan Renji yang urakan jadi selembut ini?" tanya Rukia kepada hati kecilnya.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya Renji, namun Rukia masih melamun sedari tadi.

"Rukia?" tanya Renji sekali lagi sambil menepuk pundak Rukia. Rukia seketika tersadar.

"Iya? Sudah ya?" tanya Rukia ngelantur. Renji tertawa terbahak bahak, seperti Renji yang biasa. Rukia hanya cengo.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan lagi." ajak Renji, namun Rukia yang tak semangat tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya. Pensil itu berada dibawah meja, ketika ia mau mengambil pensilnya, ia terkena meja.

"Au.." keluh Rukia menahan sakit. Renji yang mendengarnya menyusul Rukia ke bawah meja dan mengambil pensil Rukia yang terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rukia juga mengambil pensil Rukia yang terjatuh sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"...." muka mereka berdua menjadi merah semerah tomat dan mereka bersamaan ingin berdiri, namun lagi lagi berbenturan dengan meja.

"Au.." keluh mereka serempak.

"M-maaf ya?" Renji memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." ucap Rukia. Tiba tiba derap langkah seseorang terdengar. Rukia dan Renji segera mengubah posisi mereka dan berusaha bersikap normal.

"Bagaimana Renji? Sudah selesai?" tanya Byakuya yang baru saja datang ke ruangan tempat les Rukia.

"Ya, Kuchiki-senpai. Untuk hari ini sudah cukup." ucap Renji sambil membereskan peralatannya. Rukia hanya tertunduk, tidak bisa berucap apa apa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Renji." balas Byakuya sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

*~o0o~*

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya? Sampai jumpa." ucap Renji sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rukia masih mematung dan terbinggung.

"Rukia-sama. Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Ichimaru khawatir.

"Ya, Ichimaru-san. Tenang saja. Oh iya, aku ingin bertemu Nii-sama. Apa dia sibuk?" tanya Rukia lembut. Ia mulai menampakkan wajahnya.

"Kuchiki-sama? Oh, dia sedang berada di ruangannya. Kelihatannya sedang merenung." jelas Ichimaru.

"Arigatou Ichimaru-san." Rukia segera menuju ruangan Byakuya.

*~o0o~*

"Nii-sama.." ucap Rukia sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan Byakuya.

"Ya Rukia? Masuklah." pinta Byakuya. Rukia memasuki ruangan kakaknya tersebut dan dengan halus menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku tau, aku dalam bahaya. Tapi apakah Nii-sama tidak over protect denganku?" keluh Rukia tertunduk.

"Ku rasa tidak. Apa kau tidak nyaman Rukia? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi masalah dengan imouto kecilku." jelas Byakuya. Rukia merasa senang bila kakaknya memperhatikannya. Namun, ini terlalu berlebihan baginya.

"Nii-sama, apa aku boleh meminta satu hal?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Bolehkah aku.. Membawa teman untuk menginap malam ini? Aku takut hari ini, Nii-sama." ujar Rukia. Ia takut Byakuya tidak menyetujuinya.

"Asal kau senang." hanya jawaban itu yang terdengar oleh Rukia. Ia tidak tau itu berarti 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Namun ia hiraukan. Ia segera permisi kepada kakaknya dan kembali kekamarnya.

**RUKIA POV**

"Ienai itami kanashimide kizutsuita kimi mou~"

suara nada sambung itu tersebut terhenti namun desah nafasnya masih terdengar samar.

"Ha-halo?" sapaku.

"Ya, Rukia?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa benar ini Kisu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa Rukia?" tanyanya berbalik padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, aku mulai bicara.

"Mau tidak, kamu menemaniku malam ini dirumahku?" tanyaku grogi. Aku binggung, kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini berbicara dengan Kisu.

"A-APA?" teriak seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagiku dari hp Kisu.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Seperti suara Ichigo." tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok. Tadi itu suara paman Isshin. Suara anak dan ayah kan hampir mirip." jelasnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya itu suara paman Isshin.

"Oh iya, soal menemanimu itu maaf ya hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Yuzu dan Karin untuk mengajari mereka. Bagaimana kalau besok? Tidak apa apa kan, Rukia?" ucapnya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Setiap ada dia disisiku, aku sangat nyaman. Seperti aku bersama............Ichigo.

"Iya, tidak apa apa Kisu. Maaf ya telah mengganggu." kuputuskan sambungan telefonku dengannya dan berbaring dikasurku yang empuk. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku dan berfikir, apa yang telah terjadi padaku?

"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Ku resapi angin yang berhembus disekitar tubuhku.

"Atau jangan jangan aku ini..." tambahku. Ku buka mataku lebar lebar. "yuri?" sambungku dalam hati. Oh, apa benar aku ini adalah seorang yuri? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin seorang yuri. Tapi.. Tapi aku merasa nyaman disamping Kisu dan walau baru beberapa saat saja, aku sangat menyukai. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tidak bisa menerima bila aku benar benar adalah seorang yuri atau lesbian.

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Burung burung berkicau dan ranting pun subur menghijau. Kala itu, Rukia tengah memakan sarapannya di ruang keluarga Kuchiki. Terlihat dipojok paling kiri depan, Byakuya tengah meminum teh-nya. Sedang dipojok paling kanan, adalah tempat Rukia. Ia sedang memakan roti selainya dengan lembut. Sedang disebelahnya tengah berdiri, Gin Ichimaru. Pembantu setia dikeluarga itu. Ichimaru terlihat sangat senang ketika sesekali melirik Rukia. Rukia yang menyadarinya hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis padanya.

"Nii-sama, kemarin temanku tidak jadi kemari. Hari ini dia akan menginap. Tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Rukia dengan senyumnya. Byakuya masih meminum teh-nya dan mulai berbicara.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." hanya kata kata itu yang diucapkannya. Rukia hanya menunduk diam. Ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau boleh membawanya menginap. Rumah ini serasa sepi. Kau pasti kesepian kan?" tanya Byakuya kepada adiknya itu. Rukia tidak berani membalasnya dan terus melahap habis roti selainya itu. Diam diam ia senang, Byakuya mengizinkan Kisu menginap malam ini.

*~o0o~*

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san." sapa Orihime kepada Rukia.

"Pagi juga Inoue dan.. Kisu." balas Rukia ketika ia melihat Kisu disamping Orihime. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Kisu. Rukia gugup.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok Kisu." jawab Rukia singkat dan ia berlari keluar kelas, namun ketika ia tengah berlari, ia menabrak seseorang dan ia terjatuh.

"Aduh.." keluhnya.

"Daijoubu, Rukia?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku tidak apa ap.." ucapan Rukia terputus ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Syukurlah. Ayo bangun?!" pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Rukia menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri.

"A-arigatou, Kaien-senpai." ucap Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak apa apa, Rukia. Oh iya, nanti siang ada waktu?" tanya Kaien kepada Rukia.

"Eh? Sebenarnya sih ti.."

"Maaf, siang ini Kuchiki ada acara makan siang denganku. Ya kan?" tiba tiba Toushiro datang menyela ucapan Rukia.

"Eh, siapa bilang?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, sejak sekarang. Ayo?" Toushiro menarik tangan Rukia menjauhi Kaien. Namun Rukia mencoba melepaskannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Kaien menarik tangan Rukia yang satunya. Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Toushiro kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, kau.. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Rukia?" tanya Kaien.

"Dia pacarku." jawab Toushiro singkat dan Toushiro langsung menarik Rukia ke atap sekolah.

*~o0o~*

"Kau ini apa apaan sih, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia kasar sambil melepaskan tangan Toushiro darinya.

"Kuchiki, kau harusnya sadar. Kau ini pacarku, aku tidak suka kau ini dekat dekat dengan Kaien." jelas Toushiro dengan dahinya yang mengerut.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi jadi pacarmu? Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, tau! Aku suka cowok tinggi." ucap Rukia menyindir.

"Oh ya? Terserah. Yang jelas, aku tidak suka kau berurusan dengannya." balas Toushiro dengan gaya cool-nya sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Kurasa, ini bisa membuatnya ilfeel denganku. Harus ku katakan." batin Rukia.

"Kau tau, lagi pula aku ini.." Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Toushiro. "yuri.." lanjutnya. Toushiro hanya menutup matanya, seakan tak peduli dan bisa membaca fikiran Rukia, Toushiro berbalik arah dan menatap langit.

"Kisu kan, Kuchiki." ucap Toushiro.

"Da-darimana kau tau?" tanya Rukia gemetar. Ia merasa Toushiro bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Tidak usah kau fikirkan." jawabnya singkat. Rukia langsung berlari menjauhi Toushiro menuju kelas. Seakan takut kepada Ki Joko Bodo, ia terus berlari dan berlari.

"Toushiro sialan. Ia tau aku ini menyukai sesama jenis tapi tatapannya, pemikirannya tetap sama. Ia seperti tak peduli. Dasar laki laki bodoh." batin Rukia selama berlari menuju kelas. Tapi lagi lagi ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh, kenapa setiap saat aku menabrak terus ya?" ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Daijoubu, Rukia?" tanya seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Aku baik baik sa-" jawaban Rukia lagi lagi terputus ketika melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kenapa Rukia?" tanya orang itu.

"Ah maaf Renji-sensei. Aku tidak sengaja kok." ucap Rukia santai sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan panggil aku sensei, ini disekolah. Aku bukan senseimu." jelas Renji. Namun baru ia sadari, Rukia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Renji hanya bersweat drop ria.

*~o0o~*

Disisi lain, Toushiro yang masih berada diatap sekolahnya hanya tersenyum. Ia berada dipinggir pagar tiang sekolah sambil menatap langit tajam.

"Tidak menyukaiku ya? Bagaimana kalau ku buat kau menyukaimu?" ucap Toushiro. Kalian tau kan kepada siapa kata kata itu ditujukan?

"Shiro-chan sedang apa disini?" tanya seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Toushiro sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Hanya sedang menatap langit seperti biasa." jawab Toushiro seadanya.

"Owh, begitu ya?" ucap Momo sedikit kecewa.

"Momo, mau makan siang denganku hari ini?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ma-mau.. Arigatou Shiro-chan." jawab Momo dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah Momo, terima kasih." Ucap Toushiro dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Momo.

"Shiro-chan.." Momo membalikan tubuhnya namun ia sudah tak dapat melihat sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

**TOUSHIRO POV**

Aku memang tidak bias membuatnya menyukaiku, setidaknya saat ini. Ya, dengan cara apapun akan ku buat dia menyukaiku. Misi ini harus berhasil. Dengan cara inilah, aku akan melindungimu, Kuchiki.

Aku menuju ke kelas, ku lihat hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kuchiki tengah bersama Ichigo, atau Kisu itu. Aku memang tidak 100% mengganggap Kuchiki sebagai pacarku. Kuchiki hanyalah tombak bagiku untuk menyembuhkan ibuku yang sedang sakit. Jika misi ini berhasil, aku bias melihat ibuku sehat lagi. Kami-sama, tolongah aku. Apa aku ini salah?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hiks.. Hiks.. Ruru nggak tahan nih mau serita ke kalian kalau Ruru suka banget sama ni chapter. Rukia ngira dirinya Yuri. Padahal nggak banget..!!!!**

**Ruru sih punya ending yang macem macem sebenarnya. Pairing yang macem macem pula. Review donk biar Ruru nggak binggung pilih endingnya. Ok?**

**Rukia : emang endingnya kayak gimana sih Ruru?**

**Ichigo : Paling paling pairing gue ma lu lagi.**

**Ruru : Eh, blum tentu loh.. Ada sih yang ku fikirkan ending IchiRuki. Tapi aku lebih tertarik sama ending HitsuRuki nih.**

**Rukia : Hah? Emang kayak gimana?**

**Ruru : Ada dech.. X3**

**Ichigo : Jah, anak kalian entar boncel tau!!!!!**

**Ruru : Tapi.. Tapi… Toushiro kan cute..**

**Ichigo : Nggak nggak.. IchiRuki aja.**

**Renji : Woooooooooyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! KENAPA CERITA GUE DIKIT AMAT???????**

**Ruru : GYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Renji ngamuk…. *kabur***

**Hitsu : *bawa kabur Rukia***

**Ruru : Hitsu.. I'm here..**

**Rukia : Hey hey.. kok jadi gini.**

**Ruru : Ech, udah. Pokoknya tolong review ya?**

**Rukia : Tekan tombol "Review" di bawah ini ya?**

**Ruru + Rukia : Dadah~**

↓**CLICK THIS PLEASE↓**


	4. I Love You

**Hiru Kuchiki Rukia come back now.. *sok bahasa inggris lo?*  
Nyahaha, gomen gomen.. Ruru kali ini sangat berterima kasih karena kalian masih amat sangat setia menanti lanjutan fict saya. Chapter 4 ini, maaf rada gaje, abis Ruru buatnya cuma dalam waktu 2 setengah jam. Sumpah deh Ruru nggak bo'onk! T^T**

Promosi fict lain : Ada yang pernah usul. Kalau yang ini kan Toushiro ngejar-ngejar Rukia walau belum suka 100%. Ruru buat fict baru, kali ini sesuai permintaan, Ruru buat Rukia suki Toushiro. Tolong di baca juga ya? Walau masih chapter 1 yang belum jelas characternya, tapi Ruru butuh review. Arigatou minna. u_u

Review and review!

**Thanks buat yang reviw.. **

Aya-na Byakkun

Mii Saginomiya gx log in

Sora Chand

The Music Box

Tsuichi Yukiko

Shizuka hio

kazuazul

Zheone Quin

Aizawa Ayumu

Namie Amalia

**Bales review lewat PM aja. Gomen banget Ruru gy badmood coz compi hang.. huft.. sorry banget.. Ruru BT..**

**Apalagi Ruru harus belajar trus coz bntar lagu ada olympiade MTK. Sumpah, Ruru nggak mood banget!!!!!!!**

**Tapu tolong tetep baca and revuew ya? Review anda sangat verharga untuk mengembalikan semangat saya.**

**Arigatou**

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo pembantu saya *di gampar***

**Genre : Romance / Mystery**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, hitsuRuki, RenRuki and KaienRuki**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, au lah pokoknya baca aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KALO LIKE KASIH RURU DUIT!!!!!!!!!!!**

***digiles***

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Ada Band**

**kali ini ku tlah jatuh ke dalam**

**dosa begitu besar**

**terlalu mencintai begitu dalam**

**mata itu berhasil hipnotisku**

**menjerat nafsu jiwa**

**mengurungku ke dalam keindahan**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**menciummu hingga lemas**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**memelukmu hingga terlelap**

**kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam**

**dan aku pemujamu**

**setiap saat bersimpuh di hadapmu**

**kau memegang semua kehidupanku**

**keluar dari cerita**

**menuju kedamaian yang ilahi**

**tuhan tolong segera sadarkan**

**aku dari semua**

**pengaruh sihir cinta mati**

**aku kepadanya**

**ku ingin ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka**

**ku ingin, ingin mencari dosa terindah dalam diriku**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 4 : "I Love You"**

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL POV**

Ting tong teng tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Remua anak amak pun keluar, berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Kisu, ikut aku!" ucap Toushiro sambil menarik tangan Kisu berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Kisu hanya cengo. Sampailah mereka ke tempat yang dituju.

"Apa?!" tanya Kisu kasar dengan suara Ichigo-nya.

"Kau harus ikut makan siang nanti. Jangan lupa?!" pinta Toushiro memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab Kisu singkat.

"Heh, ini demi Rukia. Jadi kau harus mau. Ku tunggu kau digerbang sepulang sekolah, Baka Ichigo." ucap Toushiro sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kisu. Kisu hanya terdiam mematung. Angin berhembus menerbang rambut kuncir palsunya itu.

Kisu mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat Kaien bersama seorang wanita sedang bermesraan. Tangannya mengepal dan ia kembali berjalan tanpa melihat wajah sang Shiba tersebut yang membuatnya muak. 

*~o0o~* 

**01.30 PM**

"Itu dia!" ucap Toushiro sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan berkepang 2 itu.

"Oh, jadi dari tadi kita menunggu cewek itu ya?" tanya seorang cowok yang berambut mirip sedikit mirip dengan Ichigo dengan tato 69 dipipinya.

"Begitulah." jawab Toushiro singkat. Kisu berhenti ketika melihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri menunggu.

"Konnichiwa Kisu-san." sapa Momo dengan senyumnya.

"Konnichiwa mo." jawab Kisu sambil membalas senyum Momo.

"Aku tidak melihat Rukia. Yang ada hanya Hitsu-pendek, Momo, Renji dan si tato 69 ini. Katanya ada hubungan dengan Rukia, tapi dimana dia?" batin Kisu sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Mencarinya? Tenang saja dia ada kok disana." ucap Toushiro. Ia memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celananya, membalik arah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan yang lain mengikuti langkah Toushiro dibelakang. 

*~o0o~* 

Mereka memasuki sebuah caffee yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. 'BLACK CAFFEE' begitulah nama caffee yang mereka masuki. Toushiro melirik sekitar dan menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Terima kasih kau datang, Kuchiki. Ku tepati janjiku kan?" ucap Toushiro dengan nada sindiran. 

*~o0o~* 

**FLASH BACK**

Rukia memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Namun sebuah kertas telah terjatuh dari tasnya. Rukia memungutnya dan membukanya.

"Toushiro?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Isi surat : 

_To : Rukia Kuchiki  
From : Toushiro Hitsugaya a.k.a pacarmu (Rukia sweat drop bacanya)_

Kuchiki, aku berkata serius tentang mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi jika kau tidak mau kita hanya berdua saja, akan ku ajak Momo, Renji dan Kisu. Oh ya, Hisagi juga, dia kan seperti kakakmu sendiri. Ku harap kau menerima ajakanku, ku tunggu di 'BLACK CAFFEE' sepulang sekolah

_Toushiro_  


"Apa-apaan dia?" ucap Rukia sesudah membaca surat tersebut. 

*~o0o~* 

Toushiro duduk disebelah kiri Rukia sedangkan Kisu disebelah kanannya. Depan Kisu adalah Renji, sebelahnya lagi Hisagi dan paling kiri adalah Momo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. Semua terdiam, hening.

"Tidak apa apa Kuchiki. Mau buat club?" tanya Toushiro. Semua cengo melihat seorang Toushiro mengadakan sebuah club.

"Boleh juga, tidak ada salahnya kan?" ucap Rukia mendukung Toushiro pertama kali.

"Kuchiki-san? Ah, tapi benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya membuat club kan?" tambah Momo.

"Ya, boleh lah." ucap Renji.

"Aku ikut saja." ucap Hisagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kisu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ah? Ya boleh saja lah. Asal kalian senang." jawab Kisu dengan lembut dan senyum ceweknya. Renji tepar.

"Mau pake nama apa, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia.

"AKARI GO gimana?" usul Renji.

"Apa'an tuh Akari? Nggak enak banget. Kurain gimana?" usul Hisagi dengan tatapan mengejek kepada Renji.

"Aku memikirkan sebuah nama. Bagaimana dengan Ryuugo." usul Toushiro.

"5 naga ya? Bagus juga. Aku setuju." ucap Rukia.

"A-aku juga." ucap Momo. Akhirnya semua setuju. Nama club baru mereka adalah Ryuugo. 

*~o0o~* 

Rukia melihat Kaien berada didalam caffee. Kaien melirik Rukia dan seperti mengundangnya, Kaien tersenyum dan mulai berjalan.

"Gomen minna, aku mau ke kamar kecil sebentar dulu ya?" pinta Rukia dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan 4 temannya itu.

"Kuchiki-san aneh ya?" tanya Momo. Toushiro, Kisu dan Renji hanya merenggutkan dahinya. Sedangkan Hisagi mulai menghisap rokoknya. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang tentang club baru mereka tanpa Rukia. 

*~o0o~* 

**RENJI POV**

Namaku Renji Abarai, aku teman kecil Rukia sampai sekarang. Aku salah satu dari 3 mata mata Rukia. Aku akan melindungi Rukia. Aku melindunginya dengan menjadi guru les-nya. Walaupun tidak bisa setiap hari. Tak apa, yang jelas aku akan tetap melindunginya disekolah. Jika kalian bertanya apa aku menyukai Rukia, ku jawab ya! Aku menyukainya. Jujur, waktu SMP aku pernah menyatakan cintaku dengannya, tapi ia menolaknya. Sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Tapi tak apa, toh dia masih setia jadi temanku. Sudah cukup perkenalannya. 

*~o0o~* 

"Aku kebelakang dulu ya?" ucapku meringis menahan air mani yang menurutku lumayan banyak.

"Ya, jangan lama lama! Nanti kau buang air saja." ucap Hisagi sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Ya tenang saja." ucapku sambil berlari menuju kamar kecil. Masuk ke kamar kecil dan mengeluarkan beban yang ku pikul.

Aku keluar dari kamar kecil dengan perasaan lega. Tak berapa lama saat berjalan, ku lihat seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku. Bukan satu, tapi dua orang yang sangat ku kenal berada di depan mataku. Aku bersembunyi dan mencoba melihat mereka dari jauh. Kalian tau siapa mereka? Dua orang yang sama sama memiliki rambut hitam. Ya, Rukia dan Kaien. Sakit sekali melihat mereka seperti itu.

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat mereka, maksudku bibir mereka bersentuhan. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dan sepertinya, Rukia sangat menikmatinya. Tanganku mengepal, aku ingin menghajar laki laki yang telah berani menjamah bibir Rukia. Tidak akan ku maafkan. Ku alihkan pandanganku dan melangkahkan pandanganku menuju teman teman. 

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL POV  
**  
"Hey, Renji! Lama sekali? Bocor ya? Hahaha." ejek Hisagi ketika melihat Renji. Renji memilih untuk diam. Dia sama sekali tidak ada mood baik untuk bicara.

"Renji, kau muram. Ada masalah?" tanya Toushiro. Renji menutup matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya.

"Tidak apa apa. Lagi nggak mood aja." jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak biasanya, Renji.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pedulikan aku." ucap Renji seraya membuka kedua matanya, menyela pembicaraan Kisu. Semuanya terdiam, hening. Tanpa suara. 

*~o0o~* 

"Kalian kenapa pada diem semua?" tanya seorang perempuan bermata violet itu ketika melihat teman-temannya terdiam. Ia yang baru datang binggung dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa apa kok, Rukia. Sudah puas dengan yang tadi?" sindir Renji. Rukia tak mengerti. Ia memilih untuk diam. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Rukia memandangi teman temannya satu per satu.

"Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nanoni magari kuneta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku..." hp Rukia berdering. Nada dari Yui-again pun berbunyi membuat Rukia kagok menggangkat telephone tersebut.

"Ha-halo?" ucap Rukia memulai pembicaraan. Rukia hanya diam ketika seseorang diseberang sana berbicara padanya.

"Aku tau. Iya, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi." ucapnya dan ia menutup sambungan telefon-nya.

"DOR!"

Tak berapa lama suara pistol terdengar dan beberapa dekit setelahnya, Rukia terjatuh ke arah Toushiro. Ia mencoba menopang tubuh Rukia yang terbujur kaku dengan darah segar mengalir deras didadanya. Semua yang melihatnya mematung sejenak.

"RUKIA!!!" teriak Toushiro ketika melihat Rukia tak bergerak dengan mat yang masih terbuka, namun hanya terlihat putih dalamnya. Toushiro terduduk, ia menopang Rukia dalam pangkuannya.

"Kurang ajar." ucap Kisu. Ia berlari, mencari asal tembakan itu. Ditempat tak jauh dari sana, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam dengan seseorang berada didalamnya mengenakan kacamata merah. Tiba-tiba mobil itu bergerak dengan cepat. Kisu tak dapat mengejarnya namun ia berjanji pada dirinya akan menemukan laki-laki yang telah membuat Rukia seperti itu.

Kisu kembali ke tempat dimana Rukia berada, dan Toushiro langsung memberikan Rukia pada Renji.

"Kalian jaga dia, aku ambil mobil." ucap Toushiro tergesa gesa berlari.

"Baiklah." jawab Renji singkat. Ia menggendong tubuh Rukia didepan. Badan Rukia dingin, ia pingsan.

"Shiro-chan.. Kau begitu khawatir ya dengan Kuchiki-san?" batin Momo dengan wajah muram. Ia tertunduk dan sesekali melirik Rukia. 

**TOUSHIRO POV  
**  
"Sial! Siapa yang menembak Rukia tadi? Kurang ajar." omel Toushiro sambil mencoba menelfon seseorang.

"Halo, Uryuu. Cepat kemari! Aku butuh mobilnya. Ya, terima kasih." ucap Toushiro. 10 menit kemudian, Uryuu datang dengan mobilnya.

"Semua masuk! Cepat." pinta Toushiro. Wajahnya gugup, terlihat berkeringat. Ia ketakutan. Semua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Rukia, bertahanlah." ucap Kisu sambil memegangi pipi kanan Rukia.

"Ya Rukia, kau harus bisa!" ucap Renji. Semua tertunduk dan gugup. 

*~o0o~* 

**KARAKURA HOSPITAL**

Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan masuk ke ruang UGD. Semua temannya hanya bisa menunggu diruang tunggu.

"Rukia, kau harus bisa bertahan. Aku... Tunggu, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini?" tanya Kisu dalam hatinya. Ia amat gugup. Ia melirik Toushiro dan Renji, terlihat sama dengannya. Saat itulah Kisu sadar bahwa mereka juga menyukai orang yang mungkin masih dicintainya.

"Cih, apa aku masih menyayanginya? Rukia.. Kau benar benar penjahat. Kau buat aku seperti ini walaupun kau telah telah mencampakanku." batin Ichigo lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Toushiro dan tanpa sengaja, Toushiro juga meliriknya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Dan mereka saling mengecilkan pupilnya.

"Apa kau sainganku?" batin mereka berdua. Sedangkan Renji, dia memang khawatir. Namun ketika ia mengginggat kejadian didepan matanya tadi, kekhawatirannya mulai berkurang. Ia hanya bisa gigit jari. Mungkin sudah takdirnya.

Toushiro menatap ruangan yang terdapat raga seseorang yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Ia telah gagal dalam misi ini. Ia menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat ingin membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, seseorang yang melakukan hal itu pada Rukia.

"Tenang saja Shiro-chan, aku yakin Kuchiki-san itu kuat dan aku yakin Kuchiki-san akan selamat." ucap Momo menyemangati Toushiro. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Toushiro. Toushiro menatap Momo dan tersenyum. Memancarkan rasa terima kasih padanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datang dua orang laki laki menuju kearah teman teman Rukia. Seorang berambut hitam panjang rapi dengan pakaian jas putih dan celana putih sedangkan seorang lagi berambut putih keungguan pendek dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Tuan Byakuya." ucap Toushiro, Kisu dan Renji serempak.

"Dimana adikku?" tanya Byakuya. Ia terlihat tenang di luar, namun sesungguhnya ia sangat mencemaskan adiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku tanya dimana adikku?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada lebih tinggi dengan menyela perkataan Toushiro.

"Dia didalam ruang UGD." jawab Renji. Byakuya memasuki ruangan itu. 

*~o0o~* 

**SETELAH OPERASI**

"Rukia," hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Byakuya ketika melihat Rukia.

"Ka-kak.." ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Rukia. Rukia mulai tersadar.

"Rukia kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya kakak. Tolong, ku mohon panggilkan Kisu untukku." pinta Rukia. Byakuya terlihat keberatan, namun ketika dia melihat mata adiknya. Ia tak dapat menolak lagi. Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan UGD menuju ruang tunggu. Semua menghampiri dengan perasaan H2C.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Kisu?" tanya Byakuya.

"A-aku.." ucap Kisu.

"Adikku ingin bicara denganmu." ucap Byakuya. Tanpa basa basi, Kisu masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat Rukia yang tergeletak lemas.

"Kisu.." panggil Rukia.

"Ya, Rukia. Aku disini." balasnya. Kisu menggenggam tangan Rukia cemas. Rukia tersenyum lemas.

"Kisu, aku.. menyukaimu." ucap Rukia. Kisu alias Ichigo itu terkejut. Ia amat tak percaya Rukia mengatakan hal itu padanya yang berwujud wanita itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? 

_To Be Continued_

**Hwa, selesai juga akhirnya. Ruru nggak nyangka bisa mecahin rekor Ruru bikin 1 chapter dalam waktu 2 setengah jam.**

Rukia : capek ya?

Ruru : Nggak kok, tapi pegel!

Ichigo : Ku pijitin mau?

Ruru : Nggak mau.

Toushiro : Mau makan?

Ruru : Nggak mau.

Renji : Haus?

Ruru : Nggak.

Kaien : Trus?

Ruru : Pengen istirahat. Ruru butuh review.

Rukia : Review?

Ichigo : Oh pengen review. Baiklah, atas nama cowok paling keren didunia. Saya mohon reviewnya.

Rukia : sok yes banget lo?

Toushiro : Atas nama cowok ter..

Ichigo : boncel didunia.

Toushiro : Apa?

Renji : Kelamaan! Atas nama cowok paling ganteng and paling dinanti-nanti. Mohon reviewnya!

Toushiro : Hey, jangan menyela! Atas nama cowok paling disukai para wanita, review!

Rukia : Btw, Renji semangat banget.

Renji : Iye, karakterku lumayan banyak di chapter ini. Hahahaha

Ruru : Hah terserah kalian saja. *pingsan*

Rukia : Gya~ Sudah sudah. Atas nama chappy...

Ichigo + Renji + Toushiro : REVIEW PLEASE!

Rukia : KOK DISELA!!!

↓ **CLICK HERE PLEASE ↓**


	5. Jika Ada Dirimu

**Okay.. Okay.. Telat kan? Maaf..**

**Kan Ruru udah bilang pertama kali, Ruru ada olimpiade Matematika yang bikin otak Ruru mau meletus. Gomen banget ya?**

**Semuanya, tolong do'ain aku ya? Aku nih lagi benar-benar khawatir, gimana nanti tentang nilai olimpiadenya? Huhuhuhuhu~**

**Oh ya, yang mau request pairing bisa kok. Baca dulu ya Fanfic-ku yang judulnya "Tak Ada Logika". Takutnya kalian kecewa dengan karya amatirku membuat One Shoot. Setelah baca, beri review ya? Nanti kalau waktuku senggang n cukup banyak dengan izin tuhan pasti ku kabulin. Tapi hanya One Shoot pairing ya?**

**Arigatou~**

**Ada yang minta HitsuRuki ya??? Niy ku kasih deh di chapter ini. Mungkin awal-awalnya kalian bakalan bosen ngebaca karena alurnya sedikit ngawur, tapi aku suka bagian belakan chapter ini. Tapi sad ending. Ku buat seseorang meninggal atau di bunuh chapter ini, siapa? Siapa? Siapa?**

**Lalu buat seseorang yang amat sangat ku sayang, kak Zhy. Maaf lupa bikin pairing Aizen X Ichigo ya? Nggak pengalaman bikin pair "Boy Love". Hwehehe~**

**kapan-kapan æ ya kak? Sorry banget.**

**Oh ya, terlalu membuat readers menunggu juga nggak baik, maaf ya? Jadi, selamat membaca. ^_^**

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pemujamu © Hiru Kuchiki Rukia / Ruru**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : T for Teen :p**

**Pairing this chapter : IchiRuki, IchiRen, and HitsuRuki.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL2 and ALUR NGAWUR!!!**

**So, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! Tapi, kalo suka... Ruru sangat senang.**

**RnR please!!!**

*~o0o~*

**FLASH BACK**

"Kisu.." panggil Rukia lemah kepada sahabatnya.

"Ya, Rukia. Aku disini," balasnya. Kisu menggenggam tangan Rukia cemas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersenyum lemas."Kisu, aku.. menyukaimu." ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang amat pucat. Kisu alias Ichigo itu terkejut. Ia amat tak percaya Rukia mengatakan hal itu padanya yang berwujud wanita itu.

*~o0o~*

**PEMUJAMU**

**By : Ada Band**

**kali ini ku tlah jatuh ke dalam**

**dosa begitu besar**

**terlalu mencintai begitu dalam**

**mata itu berhasil hipnotisku**

**menjerat nafsu jiwa**

**mengurungku ke dalam keindahan**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**menciummu hingga lemas**

**rasanya ingin malam ini**

**memelukmu hingga terlelap**

**kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam**

**dan aku pemujamu**

**setiap saat bersimpuh di hadapmu**

**kau memegang semua kehidupanku**

**keluar dari cerita**

**menuju kedamaian yang ilahi**

**tuhan tolong segera sadarkan**

**aku dari semua**

**pengaruh sihir cinta mati**

**aku kepadanya**

**ku ingin ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka**

**ku ingin, ingin mencari dosa terindah dalam diriku**

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 5 : Jika Ada Dirimu**

*~o0o~*

"Rukia, jangan bercanda pada saat seperti ini," jelas Ichigo yang tengah mengambil kursi lalu duduk disamping orang yang di sayanginya itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Rukia." lanjutnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mempererat genggaman tangan yang telah diberikan Kisu padanya.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan mengganggapku aneh karena menyukaimu. Tapi aku tak peduli," jelas Rukia. Ia mulai menampakkan mata violetnya yang tampak memudar karena kelemahan daya fisiknya. "yang jelas aku sangat menyukaimu, Kisu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ku rasa sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kau membuatku sangat nyaman bersamamu. Tidak normal memang," ia menoleh "tapi aku mencintaimu, Kisu." ucapan itu sontak membuat pemilik asli rambut orange itu kaget. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Jika ia tolak, kemungkinan besar hubungannya dengan pemilik mata violet itu akan renggang. Lalu, bagaimana cara ia melindungi orang yang dicintainya itu? Bila ia menerimanya, akan aneh di mata orang yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun ia laki-laki, namun sekarang ini ia adalah perempuan. Dimana jika ia menjadi pacar Rukia, maka ia akan dianggap "Girl Love". Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menggunakan lip glose itu. Menarik nafas panjang dan mulai tersenyum.

"Rukia, jujur saja. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, ada rasa ingin melindungimu. Ada rasa ingin selalu ada didekatmu. Ada rasa ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum," pemilik rambut orange itu mengelus pipi sang pemilik mata violet. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Rukia." lanjutnya. Rukia tak percaya, orang yang disukainya juga menyukainya. Tidak peduli apa perkataan orang lain, yang jelas ia bahagia bersama orang yang disayanginya. Walau jelas ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, siapa Kisu itu.

*~o0o~*

"Berbahagialah. aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Rukia." ucapan itu keluar dari seseorang yang berada di luar ruang dimana Rukia berada. Orang itu lantas pergi begitu saja dari tempat yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah dua sejoli yang tengah berbahagia itu dengan menampakkan senyumnya.

*~o0o~*

Kisu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan Renji langsung menyerbunya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" tanyanya penuh harap. Kisu hanya tersenyum hangat, membuat Renji menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tenanglah Renji, Rukia tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Kisu sambil memegang pundak pemilik rambut merah itu. Renji hanya tersenyum (baca : nyengir).

"Entah apa yang telah adikku katakan padamu, tapi ku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang bodoh." ucap Byakuya kepada Kisu lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit Karakura ini. Kisu hanya berdekik kesal, "Apa-apaan dia?" batin Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagus Kisu. Kau berhasil membuatnya jatuh di tanganmu," ucap Toushiro sambil berjalan melewati Kisu dan ia berhenti sejenak dihadapan pemilik rambut orange itu. "tapi bunga yang telah kau ambil akan segera berpindah tangan." lanjutnya dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum penuh ambisi. Namun sejujurnya, hati kecil nan dingin itu tersayat pisau yang tumpul sehingga sangat sakit dan sangat lama terluka. Ichigo membalas senyum Toushiro dengan senyum menantang.

"Ehm, Kisu. Maukah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya sang nanas merah. Dengan satu anggukan saja sudah bisa menandakan Kisu akan mengikutinya. Entah apa yang Renji inginkan.

*~o0o~*

"Hn, Kisu," ucap Renji sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?" jawab Kisu singkat. Renji hanya menunduk memainkan jari-jari panjangnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menampakkan wajahnya ke arah Kisu dengan blushing cutenya.

"Kisu aku," ucapan Renji terhenti. "Hn" hanya kata itu yang dilontarkan Kisu ketika melihat Renji. Ia merasa bosan.

"Kisu," panggilnya lagi. Kisu benar-benar merasa bosan. Ia membalik arahnya menuju tempat Rukia namun Renji mencegahnya. "Kisu, aku menyukaimu." ucap Renji dengan sedikit pelan. Sekali lagi, Kisu benar-benar terkejut. Hanya dalam waktu satu hari saja, seorang wanita dengan seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya yang tidak jelas apa jenis kelaminnya. (digampar Ichigo)

**ICHIGO POV**

Sekali lagi, ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku pusing. Tapi, nanti dulu. Ku rasa ia hanya menginginkanku sebagai pelarian saja. Karena sudah jelas terpancar dari matanya, ia sangat menyukai Rukia. Jadi ini yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk menghindari cintanya pada Rukia? Dasar cowok playboy.

"Tapi Renji, ku fikir kau menyukai Rukia?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahiku. Renji itu bodoh, tapi untunglah dia bodoh karena tak menyadari aku adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Iya, memang benar. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau melebihinya, Kisu." jelasnya. Dasar penggombal. Jadi seperti ini ya sifatmu? Setelah ku fikir-fikir lebih jauh, sepertinya ini cara yang baik. Ya, walau nanti di sangka yaoi setidaknya Renji akan sedikit banyak menjauhi Rukia. Ini sangat membantuku.

"Renji," ucapku seraya menyentuh lembut pipinya. "kau tau, kau ini tampan. Aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja bila aku menjadi pacarmu aku akan menyakiti hati Rukia," tambahku. Ia ingin berbicara namun aku menahannya dengan jari telunjukku. "karena ia menyukaiku." ku lihat ulasan kaget tertera jelas diwajahnya. Aku tau ia pasti akan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja bila orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang menyukai sesama jenis, bagaimana perasaanmu?

"Jadi, apa kau masih akan menerimaku?" tanyaku sinis. Sepertinya ia tak akan mau denganku. Namun ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tetap akan menyukaimu, Kisu. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa dalam hati, dasar bodoh.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Rukia." ucapku. Ia menggangguk pelan. Wah wah wah, susah ya jadi cewek?

**END OF ICHIGO POV**

*~o0o~*

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

"Kisu, kau duluan saja ya? Aku masih mau membeli sesuatu." ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam itu kepada seorang perempuan yang bernama Kisu itu.

"Tapi," ucapan Kisu terhenti. "Sudahlah, kau duluan saja ya? Da~" sela Rukia sambil meninggalkan perempuan yang di sukainya sambil tersenyum. Kisu membalas senyum sang kekasih sebelum ia menuju rumahnya.

*~o0o~*

**RUKIA POV**

Aku berlari menuju sebuah pantai, namun di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut putih tengah memandang langit yang mulai kemerahan dipinggir laut. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya sejenak. Ku putuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Hey, Toushiro." sapaku seraya memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh namun tak membalas sapaanku, hanya termenung dan kembali menatap langit. Sebal juga, namun aku tau sifatnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku singkat. "Duduk." jawabnya ketus. Laki laki ini, benar-benar deh.

"Maksudku, ngapain gitu loh. Bukannya duduk. Lagi ngelamun kan? Ngelamunin siapa sih?" tanyaku lagi. "Bukan urusanmu." lagi-lagi jawaban yang menyebalkan yang tak ingin ku dengar. Aku hanya terdiam mengikutinya.

"Hey, Rukia. Kau punya kenangan yang buruk?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan. Aku terkejut karena ia hanya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Sejak kapan?

"Hm? Ada sih. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyaku berbalik padanya.

"Hanya ingin tau, apa boleh?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum. Aku duduk disampingnya dengan posisi menaikkan lututku dan melipatnya keatas. Ku lipat tanganku dan ku letakkan diatas lututku, dan ku letakkan kepalaku diatas tanganku.

"Ketika kakakku sudah tiada," jawabku. Ia menyempitkan bola matanya. "Bukankah Byakuya masih hidup?" tanyanya menyela. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Bukan Byakuya-Nii. Bukan dia. Tapi istrinya. Byakuya-nii hanya kakak iparku," aku mulai menatap wajahnya yang mulai serius mendengarkanku. "Ketika aku berumur 12 tahun. Kakakku, Hisana tengah berjalan menuju supermarket. Ketika itu, aku tidak tau kejadian jelasnya. Yang pasti Hisana-nee tertabrak mobil yang melintas disana. Ketika mengetahui hal itu, aku sangat terpukul. Hanya Hisana-nee tempat curhatku selama ini. Byakuya-nii cuma bisa menemaniku disaat tertentu saja, Ia amat sibuk," jelasku. Ku lihat ia kembali menatap langit senja. Mata emerland nya memancarkan kesedihan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Toushiro?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengatakan eh padaku. Aku tak tau maksudnya.

"Apa perlu ku ceritakan, hah?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya walau ia tak menatapku.

"Hihi, sebenarnya sih nggak perlu. Tapi kau kan pacarku, jadi kau harus cerita, Toushiro." ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau mengganggapku pacarmu, Rukia?" tanyanya. Otakku mulai berfikir, karena aku pun tak tau sejak kapan.

"Sejak saat ini mungkin. Habis, aku ini nggak bisa kalo nggak nepatin janji. Selama kau belum berucap kata putus, maka aku masih pacarmu, Toushiro. Jadi, ayo cerita! Dalam hubungan nggak boleh ada yang disembunyikan, kan?" godaku. Ku lihat raut mukanya berubah. Entah dia kaget, atau merasa aneh, aku tidak tau tapi yang jelas wajahnya memerah, apa dia sakit ya?

"Uhm, Kuchiki. Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Kisu?" tanyanya. Aku mulai terdiam namun tetap ku tunjukkan senyumku. Saat ia mulai menyentuh pundakku, aku mengerti ia menunggu jawabanku.

"Iya, aku memang menyukainya. Kenapa? Apa kau merasa jijik denganku yang menyukai sesama jenis ini?" tanyaku sinis. Mungkin ia tak suka aku menjadi pacar Kisu. Namun ia hanya tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang ditopang oleh kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ya, terserah kau lah Rukia. Menurutku, cinta tak pandang itu semua. Apa kau masih tertarik mendengar ceritaku?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum dan menggangguk cepat.

"Baiklah Rukia. Aku ini Toushiro. Laki-laki yang terlahir di Tokyo tanggal 20 Desember," ucapan tersebut ku sela, "Kalau itu aku tau. Ayolah Toushiro, beritahu aku hal yang lebih uhm.. menarik atau apalah itu."

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah, saat aku berumur 10 tahun, aku kehilangan ayahku dan kakak laki-lakiku. Aku pun terpukul sama sepertimu saat kehilangan kakakmu itu, Rukia. Aku pun mencoba tabah dan bekerja sekeras mungkin, aku ingin menjadi orang yang sangat sukses dan membahagiakan ibuku. Tapi saat ini, impianku sirna," ia menatap mata violetku dalam-dalam. Membuat tusukan tajam dalam hatiku. Entah kenapa mata emerlandnya benar-benar membuatku tak berkutik. "karena ibuku sedang sakit liver." mataku tak dapat berkutik mendengar kata liver. Penyakit yang telah membunuh orang yang ku sayangi, Hisana-nee. Butir-butir permata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku tanpa ku sadari, setetes demi setetes membasahi pipi mungilku. Pandangaku sedikit kabur ketika aku melihat wajah Toushiro. Namun, ia segera mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau jelek kalau sedang sedih, Rukia. Jangan menangis ya?" ucapnya kembali mengusap air mataku. Tanpa ku sadari, otakku reflek memberi perintah untuk memeluknya. Dan ya, aku memeluknya erat dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang jatuh dipipiku. Ia membalas pelukanku sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini. Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Padahal aku punya Kisu, aku sayang padanya. Beberapa saat, lamunanku tertahan ketika sesuatu terjatuh di lengan kiriku. Hangat, apa ini? Ku lirik asal kehangatan itu dan ku lihat Toushiro tengah menitihkan air matanya. Apa? Toushiro menangis? Kali ini giliranku mengusap air matanya perlahan namun aku merasa ada yang bergejolak di hatiku ketika mata kami bertemu. Tatapan itu, tajam. Ku rasakan jarak antara kami semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku mencoba menikmati ciuman itu dengan menutup kedua mataku perlahan. Ku rasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku. Ini adalah kali pertama aku memasrahkan diriku, bahkan menikmati ciumanku bersama laki-laki berambut putih ini.

*~o0o~*

**NORMAL POV**

"Rukia, apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Sebegitu besarkah amarahmu sehingga kau tidak bisa memberiku satu kesempatan lagi?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam yang amat mirip dengan rambut Ichigo. Ia tengah melihat ciuman mesra Rukia dan Toushiro di balik sebuah bangunan penyimpanan barang. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Karena tak tahan, ia berbalik arah namun ia terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan topi hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil membidiknya menggunakan pistol.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia, Kaien." ucap orang yang serba hitam itu seraya melepaskan tembakannya tepat di jantung si pemuda bernama Kaien dan terkaparlah Kaien diatas tanah. Terbujur kaku dengan darah bercucuran dari dadanya.

*~o0o~*

**DOR!!!**

Toushiro melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya dari Rukia dan mengarahkan matanya menuju asal suara. Rukia pun terkejut dan mengikuti Toushiro mencari arah suara tembakan itu. Toushiro segera bangkit menuju arah suara itu diikuti oleh Rukia hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan Kaien terkapar diatas tanah dengan darah segar masih mengalir dari dadanya.

"KYAAAAA!!!" jerit Rukia menjadi ketika melihat senpainya terbujur kaku, namun dibekap oleh Toushiro agar tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Rukia mengerti isyarat dari Toushiro dan Toushiro melepas tangannya.

"Ru..ki..a" ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Kaien dengan terbata-bata. Rukia segera mendekati Kaien dengan hati-hati dan menaruh kepala Kaien di atas pahanya.

"Kaien-senpai tidak usah banyak. Ku fikir senpai sudah tidak bernyawa, kita masih bisa menyelamatkanmu." ucapku tegas namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kematianku..sebentar lagi..menjemput. Seseorang..yang sangat memujamu..melakukan ini.. Jangan..salahkan..dia,," Rukia menangis kembali mendengar ucapan Kaien. "Cukup! Jangan kau teruskan, Kaien-senpai. Ku mohon." sela Rukia. Namun Kaien hanya tersenyum dan berusaha mengusap air mata Rukia dengan sisa tenaganya, meninggalkan noda darah disela pipi yang diusapnya diwajah gadis mungil itu.

"Jangan menangis..aku hanya..ingin..berucap satu kalimat.. Aku.." Kaien mulai menutup matanya, "Ku mohon, HENTIKAN!" kembali Rukia menyela. "mencintaimu.. Rukia Kuchiki." ucap sang rambut hitam itu seraya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"KAIEN!!! TIDAK!!!" jerit Rukia lebih menjadi dari sebelumnya. Rintikan air mulai bercucuran dari atas awan. Seperti duka yang Rukia rasakan, membuat awan tak rela dan ikut merasakannya. Toushiro yang melihatnya hanya terpaku sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Hwa~ Kaien-dono udah nggak ada lagi. Hiks, hiks~**

**Sebenarnya nggak tega, tapi harus ada yang jadi korban di antara Toushiro, Ichigo, Renji dan Kaien. Pengennya sih Renji, tapi kasihan banget kan, baru ku buat jadian sama Ichigo, masa' langsung dead? Nggak lucu donk?**

**Oh ya, di tunggu ya yang mau request. Ok ok? Hwe~ Disini binggung kan sama pair nya? Antara HitsuRuki, IchiRuki and IchiRen. Hehehe~**

**Gomen ya, tapi semoga menghibur.**

**Oh ya lupa, mungkin di chapter depan baru di certain kenapa Keaien bilang yang membunuh adalah "Pemuja Rukia" jadi jangan binggung dulu yach???**

**Rukia : hiks~ Kaien-dono matek! Hwe~**

**Ruru : Lebay banget sih lu, hiks~ biasa aja donk!**

**Rukia : padahal sendirinya nangis, hiks~**

**Ichigo : Udahlah, masih ada gue kan?**

**Ruru : ogah, Ichi jelek. *digetok sapu***

**Rukia : iya, Ichigo ketinggian.**

**Ichigo : lu aja yang pendek, midget!**

**Toushiro : nggak kok, tubuhnya ideal. Nah, kau bilang dia pendek kan? Berarti kau tak suka dengannya kan? Biar dia denganku saja.**

**Ichigo : S-siapa bilang! Kalo kalian nikah, keturunannya pendek ntar! Cocokan sama gue!**

**Ruru : Eh, udah! Dari pada ribut, mending Rukia sama akyu aja!**

**Rukia : Heh?!**

**Renji : Eng, dapet peran dikit banget.**

**Rukia : derita lo!**

**Ruru : Udah ah, berantem terus. Buat semuanya yang udah baca...**

**Toushiro + Rukia + Ichigo + Renji : RnR please!!!!!!!**

**Kaien : Jangan ada yang kangen denganku ya? Kalo kangen silahkan mati dulu. *stres ni orang***

↓ **CLICK HERE PLEASE ↓**


End file.
